runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend's Quest
*Rune Axe *Rune Pickaxe *3 Papyrus and Charcoal (bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai general store) *Hammer *2 Gold Bars (4 or 6 recommended) *3-4 Lockpicks (thieved from Rogues) *Runes to cast one of the four charge orb spells (any of them will work) at least two times *2-3 Unpowered orbs *Snake weed and Ardrigal (Jungle Potion herbs which can be obtained during the quest) *1 Water Filled Vial *Rope *Gems (you can wait until you start the quest then travel to Shilo Village to mine these gems from the gem rocks): :*Sapphire :*Emerald :*Ruby :*Diamond :*Opal :*Jade :*Red Topaz *SMELL runes: :*1 Soul-Rune (purchase from other players or obtain from the Magic Guild which requires 66 magic to enter) :*1 Mind-Rune :*1 Earth-Rune :*2 Law-Runes |kills = *Nezikchened (Level 172) (Three times, first time is hard last two get progressively easier) *Ranalph Devere (Level 92) (Possibly twice) *Irvig Senay (Level 100) (Possibly twice) *San Tojalon (Level 106) (Possibly twice) Rewards *4 Quest Points *7650 x 4 in a choice of skills *Ability to access the Legends' Guild. *Ability to wield the Dragon Square Shield and Cape of Legends }} Walkthrough Getting Started Talk with Legends Guild Guards at the Legends' Guild, located west of the Barbarian Outpost. Inside, speak with Sir Radimus Erkle. Ask him about how you can be a member of the Legend's Guild and you'll get the Radimus Scrolls in your inventory. Now inside the guild, search the cupboard in the north-western building towards the north of the room to get a Machette. Mapping the Jungle Head to the east entrance of Shilo Village but do not enter (only if you need to bank, or some of the quest items such as charcoal or papyrus can be purchased in the shop), then continue on down south. Here talk with Jungle Forester. Cut your way into the jungle with the machette (you can only cut trees with a rune axe but it's not recessary, you can cut through just jungle to get through in certain areas) and start mapping it with the Radimus Scrolls. Map at the western section, middle section, and eastern section of the jungle (you do not have to go too far deep into the jungle for this part). Show the completed map to the forester, and you'll get a Bull Roarer. Exploring the Shaman's Cave Swing your Raorer around the jungle (try the middle and around the little patches on your map) and Gujuo will appear. Now find 3 rocks in the north-northwestern part of the jungle, search them, and go down into the cave. Investigate the flamewall, and the man trapped inside will talk to you. Exit using the cave entrance and use your bull roarer to find Gujuo again and tell him you need to put out the flames with pure water. Make sure to inquire about obtaining the water and ask him all the options or you might not be able to obtain the pure water. Pure Water Head back to Shilo Village and withdraw some gold bars and a hammer, then head to Tai Bwo Wannai so you use the Gold Bars to make a Golden Bowl. Deposit your hammer and withdraw your runes, gems, a pickaxe and lockpicks (you may need more inventory space so deposit what you don't need). Now get it blessed by Gujuo by going to a spot in the jungle and using your Bull Roarer. Now find the shallow water in the jungle, and get your pure water from this. You'll have to use your Machette on the Tall Reeds right by the small pool in the jungle. Use the Cut reed plant on the Shallow water and now you should have a Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water. First battle Go back into the north-western cave and use your water on the flamewall, and then talk with Ungadulu. Use your water on the flame wall again to exit the pentagram, then search the bookcase and go in. Go all the way through the different agility, strength and thieving obstacles and level 80 Death Wings until you get to an Ancient Wall. Use 1 soul-rune, 1 mind-rune, 1 earth-rune, and 2 law-runes on the wall in that particular order. Continue on until you reach the section with many pools. Now use all 7 gems on the rocks coming out of the water (try each pond until you get it right) and you will get the Booking of Binding. Travel back out of the cave and get some more holy water into your bowl if needed, then throw the pure water from your golden bowl on the firewall to pass through, then use your book on Ungadulu and fight the level 172 demon Nezikchened. He will drain a majority of your prayer pretty quickly and it's a pretty difficult fight. If you run, you must do the battle from the start all over again. Bring some magic spells and strength and attack potions if you want to be on the safe side. Talk with Ungadulu, and he'll give you 3 Yommi tree seeds and a Magical Fire Pass so you can go through the flames without having to use your special bowl with water anymore. You should still have some water left however, so use it on the Yommi tree seeds and it will create Germinated Yommi tree seeds. Replenishing the Pure Water Now head back to the Shallow water and cut a reed with your Machette. Try to use your reed on the Shallow water to only find the water has dried up. Swing your Bull Roarer and summon Gujuo. Ask him the second option and he will tell you a story, then ask for his help. You must also ask Gujuo about Snake Weed and Ardrigal in order to find them. It's just safe to talk to him about every option. You must now get a vial of water (can be purchased in the Tai Bwo Wannai General Store), some Snake Weed and Ardrigal. Snake Weed can be found when you search the red vines north-west of Shilo Village and south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai. After searching they appear on the floor, so pick the herb up and identify it to reveal Snake Weed. Now go to the ship yard east of Tai Bwo Wannai and search a searchable Palm Tree then pick up the herb and identify it to reveal Ardrigal. Add both herbs to the same vial of water to create a Gujuo Potion. You should now visit the bank in Shilo Village to withdraw a rope and some materials for a charged orb spell. If you don't want to backtrack later on, you can sacrifice some space and withdraw a second orb spell. Go back into the jungle and to the very left, re-enter the cave. Make your way passed the bats and through the SMELL gate once more (you don't need the runes this time). Continue to a Dark Metal Gate. Use a Charge Orb spell (any will work) on the gate to go through. Drink the Gujuo Potion and examine the platform. Use the rope on the platform, then click on the platform and go down. Attempt to take the hat then talk to the Viyeldi. Now go down the agility obstacles and kill one of each of the monsters for all 3 gems. Use Paralyze Monster on the level 120, 125 and 130 monsters and toggle it for easy kills. Now take all 3 crystal pieces to the furnace in the north-east. Place them all in 1 at a time then you get A red crystal. Use the crystal on the brown rocks between the level 125s and level 130s to make it a glowing red crystal. Use the Crystal on the Cavernous Opening to the south. You might attacked by Lesser Demons, just keep running west. Attempt to "Move Rocks" by the north-west of the creek. Echned Zekin the ghost will appear, select the following chat options: "Who's asking? Do I know you? What can I do about that? I'll do what I must to get the water. Ok, I'll do it." You'll now have a Dark Dagger. Backtrack all the way up the agility obstacles to the wizardshat. Now you have two options, this guide covers the easier but more lengthy one. The shorter way is covered below. Climb up the rope. Continue backtracking to Ungadulu. Go withdraw your Magical Fire Pass if you don't have it to pass by the flames. Use the Dark Dagger on Ungadulu and he will give you a Holy Force Spell. Go through the tunnels again and back through the door (use another Orb spell on it). Search the plank above the hole and it will re-attach your old rope. Go down it. Second battle Make your way back to Echned Zekin's rock. Move the rock and tell him "I don't have the dagger". Now stop talking to him. Make sure you're at full health, you're about to fight the level 172 demon Nezikchened again. He will drain your prayer to about 25 depending on your level. Just toggle Paralyze Monster on/off for the fight, or use magic on him. Make sure not to run. Now it's time to use a Strength Potion, Attack Potion, Defense Potion or super set if you have one. Use your Holy Force Spell on the ghost. Once defeated (this fight is easier than the first) move the rock again. Use your Blessed Golden Bowl on the water spot beneath the rock. Go back up to Ungadulu and tell him the good news. Make sure to ask "What do I do now ?". Now make sure you bank. Withdraw your rune axe and restore all of your prayer and hits. Third battle Find some fertile earth and use your Germinated Yommi tree seeds on it. It may fail so just go back to Ungadulu for more seeds or if you're not quick enough watering it, it may die. Now use your pure water on the tree to make it grow big, then use your hatchet on it to chop it down, once more to cut the branches of once it falls over, and a last time to make it into a totem pole. Now pick it up off the ground and you will loose around 7 strength levels. Now find a totem pole in the south of the jungle, pot up and use the totem pole you have in your inventory to the totem pole standing on the ground. You will now get attacked by Nezikchened again and you have all your prayer, so just use Paralyze Monster. After you kill him, use your Totem Pole on the other pole, and swing your bull roarer to say good bye to Gujuo. Now, return to the Legends Guild. Use the Gilded Totem Pole on Sir Radimus Erkle. Now enter the doors up north and talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get experience in 4 skills of choice. Most players choose Herblaw. You can now wield a Dragon Square Shield and wear a Legends Cape which can be purchased in the guild. The Shorter (But More Difficult) Way You need to take the following steps to reach the new source of pure water if you don't have the Magical Fire Pass necessary to reach Ungadulu and show him the Dark Dagger. You may talk to Ungadulu, or escape from the flames if you are trapped there as a result of not being given the Magical Fire Pass by investigating the flames. *Return to the stairs and Viyeldi's hat. *Attempt to take the hat and attack Viyeldi with the Dark Dagger given to you. *Return to the rock. Make sure you are prepared for another fight with the demon. *Attempt to move the rock when you are ready (i.e. you have taken a super potion set). *Echned Zekin will reveal his true form and attack you. *Once you have defeated the demon, you can move the rock and collect the pure water with your Golden bowl. *Continue the above guide from "Go back up to Ungadulu and tell him the good news." Quest item gallery Golden Bowl.png|Golden Bowl Blessed Golden Bowl.png|Blessed Golden Bowl Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water.png|Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water Totem Pole.png|Totem Pole Cape of legends.png|Cape of Legends Holy Force Spell.png|Holy Force Spell Bull Roarer.png|Bull roarer Radimus scrolls.png|Radimus Scrolls Rough Sketch of a bowl.png|Rough Sketch of a bowl Magical Fire Pass.png|Magical Fire Pass Dark Dagger.png|Dark Dagger Glowing Dark Dagger.png|Glowing Dark Dagger Machette.png|Machete Palm tree leaf.png|Palm tree leaf Papyrus.png|Papyrus Gilded Totem Pole.png|Gilded Totem Pole Cut reed plant.png|Cut reed plant scatched notes.png|Scatched notes scribbled notes.png|Scribbled notes scrawled notes.png|Scrawled notes Holy Water Vial.png|Holy Water Vial Booking of Binding.png|Booking of Binding Yommi tree seed.png|Yommi tree seed Yommi tree seed.png|Germinated Yommi tree seed Snakes Weed Solution.png|Snakes Weed Solution Ardrigal Solution.png|Ardrigal Solution Gujuo Potion.png|Gujuo Potion